Disclosures in prior art teachings describe and illustrate ribbon-strand-making devices or apparata which are directed to either automated modes of operation or more rudimentary cutting and/or curling machines for ribbon strands. This invention is directed to a manually operative ribbon-strand producing apparatus, mechanical in nature, that requires ordinary skill attributes for the operator to manually operate it. Examples of the automated and the more rudimentary or elementary devices for generating strands of ribbons are found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,041; 5,232,132; 5,407,417; 5,518,492; 5,916,081; 5,711,752; 6,000,586; 6,015,070; 6,298,639; 6,360,413; and 6,655,559.
The present status of the pertinent art to which this invention pertains is directed to automated devices that generate ribbon strands in response to the operation of the automated machines themselves, and do not seek to provide a ribbon strand machine that may be simply operated in a manual fashion for a relatively short duration of time in which only a desired or certain number of ribbon strands are desired to be produced at a point or location at which they are to be utilized. This invention answers a dilemma between more of a rudimental or elementary approach to strand-making devices and the automated machines.
In view of the need to provide an immediate service to customers for a product offered to them for sale, this invention provides a quick and facile procedure by which the customer's demand is met, in a matter of a few minutes, as well as meeting the need for availability of larger quantities of decorative effects of strands of ribbons, curled or uncurled, in a very short period of time.